first impressions are the worst
by The-creative-genius
Summary: when bradin's life becomes intertwined with that of an average girl, will things ever turn out right? bradin collapses during a party... what could be wrong with a boy who looks so perfect.
1. Party Disaster

This is my story…. Although you may not know who I am , this story might interest you. My name is Becky, I am just your average ordinary teen. During my junior year of high school, I met up with some guys, who loved me just the way I am.

Becky feeling very awake pulled herself from her wonderful dream. She looked around her room in wonder, She wished her dreams could become real but at last they didn't. Tonight was Erika's 18 birthday party, and Becky hadn't found the perfect outfit yet. Becky got out of bed, and walked slowly into her bathroom. She turned before the full length mirror on her door, and smiled at her reflection. Today was a day of change, Becky could almost feel it as She dressed to go out. After deciding on a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt, Becky grabbed her keys, and wallet then raced outside. She opened the drivers door and hopped into her mothers forest green Jetta. She turned on the radio as She headed to the mall. Hours had passed but Becky still had found nothing at the mall. She turned to leave a vintage shop , when something caught her eye. There it was , the perfect outfit was on display, Becky could not believe her luck. She grabbed the outfit and headed to the counter. The outfit in question was on sale and Becky just had enough to buy it. "that's really lucky" thought Becky.

Erika's party started at 7:30, but Becky didn't get there until about 7:45 or 7:50. Becky's older brother had driven her to the party. The music coming from Erika's house could be heard all over Pala Linda. We pulled up and came to a complete stop. Her brother was going to rally some friends but would eventually come to the party. Becky agreed to this deal. The party it seemed was the highlight of the night, anybody whose anybody was there . Most of the faces were of people She didn't know, or had never met, most of them older anyways. Becky, decided this was a bad idea, and She was moving towards the door, when out of nowhere a hand grabbed my arm. Becky spun around to face the hottest guy in my school, Bradin Westerly.

"you going?" He questioned me. "I hadn't decided yet" came my idiotic reply. "stay with me, you'll enjoy it" He told me.

We walked through the house, and into a dimly lit backyard. Huge coolers lined the fence, most Becky decided probably had beers. People were standing in clumps around the various parts of the yard, talking, and laughing. We stood under the porch for a moment. His hand brushed the side of my arm, sending tingles down my spine. He asked if Becky wanted anything to drink, but She declined. He walked over to the nearest cooler and got himself a soda, and walked back to stand beside her . My heart was racing, "why me?" I thought "why does He want me?"

I wanted to dance , so we headed inside. Bradin and I were inseparable on the dance floor, it just felt good to be with him. It also was amazing to grind him on the dance floor, to prove He was mine. Something changed about his demeanor, He looked like He was going to be sick. I offered that we walk outside , and get fresh air. I grabbed his hand and helped him through the crowded room. We had just entered a dark , empty hallway in the back, when his hand shook in mine. I turned towards him as his hand became limp in mine, and He collapsed on me, bringing me to my knees. I sat like this for a moment feeling the weight of him on me. A door near me opened and Erika , poked her head out. She closed the door and came out to help me. She grabbed his feet and I grabbed his shoulders and we moved him onto the bed in the master bedroom. Erika eyed him a moment before turning to look at me.

"do you know what happened?" She asked. I had no idea what I should say, so I figured in my head the best answer.  
"no " I told her. She surveyed me for a minute before seeming to agree. "what are we going to do?" She asked, as She bent down, and felt his forehead. "We should take him to a hospital" I replied as though it seemed like the perfect idea.

But how would we do it…

"How?" Erika asked, before running and getting a cold wet washcloth for his head. "Well… " I started " we could call an ambulance?" although I wasn't sure if that would help.  
Erika thought for a moment before replying.

" we could but nobody else at the party knows about his condition, and now is not the time to let everybody know"  
"I guess so" I figured thoughtfully. "then what do we do?" I challenged. Erika turned towards me trying to figure out all our options.

"can you help me get Bradin to Mona's sand bar?" I asked "sure, but why?" She asked.  
" it's far enough away from the party so that nobody will know, we can get adult intervention" I said matter of factly.

"that's perfect" She agreed "but how do we get him out of the house unnoticed?"

"we could try putting on his hat , and a pair of sun glasses, to hide his eyes?" I said

"great ! Let me find a pair" She whispered.

She worked the party for a min, while I compressed his head. She came back and handed me his hat and some sunglasses. I put the hat and the sunglasses on. I propped him up on my shoulder and got him into a standing like position. Erika came up under his other arm, and together we took a step forward. We swayed a bit to the left but ultimately we stayed up. He was a little bit heavier then I'd expected. We half dragged, half carried him pass the groups, and cliques in the hall, until finally we reached the porch. There was a group of teens I didn't know getting high outside, but they didn't notice us. 

By the time we got to solid pavement, we both breathed a sigh of relief. Bradin was resting on my shoulder in such a way that it hurt, but I didn't say anything. By the time we got to "Mona's sandbar" I felt like collapsing myself. We came through the door, and laid Bradin on a table, but there wasn't anyone to gawk. Johnny spotted us out of the corner of his eye, and came over. I removed the glasses and hat, and Johnny noticed it was Bradin. 

"what happened to him?" Johnny asked. I looked at Erika before replying.  
" we were dancing at Erika's party , when all of the sudden He like collapsed on me" Becky stated.  
"really?" "how long ago?" Johnny asked " about 10 minutes ago" came Erika's reply.  
"I'll call an ambulance then" Johnny said without hesitation.

Johnny ran back to the bar, and grabbed the telephone under the counter, and dialed 911. Just before the paramedics arrived I borrowed Erika's cell phone and called my parents. I tried to calmly explain that my friend was being taken to the hospital and that they could pick me up 7:15 tomorrow morning in front of the hospital. I had just gotten off the phone with my parents when the paramedics arrived.  
"how long has He been like this?" one asked.  
"was He drinking or taking drugs?" asked another.  
Erika and I answered all questions carefully, before they put Bradin in the ambulance. I climbed in following Johnny but , Erika had to return to her house but said She would check on him tomorrow.  
The ride was bumpy, but otherwise uneventful. We got to the hospital in record time, but while in the ambulance , the put a mask on Bradin to help him breathe, and that was all one could hear. I scooted closer to Johnny and He put his arm around me. Although I barely knew him, and He barely knew me we had a common sense of each other.

When we pulled up at the receiving bay, the doors flew open, and everybody hopped out. They rolled the gurney with Bradin through a set of sliding glass doors. I slowly walked alongside Johnny, as we entered the waiting room. Johnny checked on bradin's condition and then came and sat with me in the waiting area. Johnny could not sit still, so He finally got up and started pacing back and forth. After several hours, a Blonde nurse came out to inform us , that He was in the ICU wing off the main ward. The room number was 772. She gave us little stickers so we could not get lost. Johnny and I walked down a long hallway, the was full of really bright lights. It smelled of floor wax and smelling salts, it wasn't soothing but It made me feel better. I turned to the right and was standing in the doorway of room 772. I wanted to cry, there lay Bradin. The room itself had a small couch, a easy chair and a folding chair and the bed in which Bradin lay. 


	2. A nightmare continues

After several hours, a Blonde nurse came out to inform us , that He was in the ICU wing off the main ward. The room number was 772. She gave us little stickers so we could not get lost. Johnny and I walked down a long hallway, the was full of really bright lights. It smelled of floor wax and smelling salts, it wasn't soothing but It made me feel better. I turned to the right and was standing in the doorway of room 772. I wanted to cry, there lay Bradin. The room itself had a small couch, a easy chair and a folding chair and the bed in which Bradin lay.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I walked in unsure if this was really happening. Bradin looked worse then He had in the dim light of the house. His hand the very same hand I had held now lay limply across the side of the bed. I struggled to take the last couple steps to the bed. When I finally reached his side I took up his hand in mine, and blew on it softly. Johnny pulled up the comfier chair in the room, so that I could sit with our hands together. I don't know how it happened but I soon drifted off into sleep beside our intertwined hands. My watch began to chime at 5:30 like it always does but this time the sound did not wake me up from my nightmare. I had no idea where I was, I shook my head an sat up groggily. Sunlight was starting to creep through large bay windows to the east, which I had not noticed the previous evening. I painfully tried to relieve my aching neck, from having slept in such a position last night. I looked around the room, I found aunt Ava asleep in the other chair, and Bradin's little sister was sleeping quite peacefully on the couch in the corner. I went and relieved myself in the bathroom down the hall, and when I got back Johnny was sitting in my chair. He looked up as I entered the room.

"There's coffee in the room down the hall if you'd like some" He whispered trying not to wake the other occupants.

" Thanks " came my reply as I quietly stepped from the vicinity, into the waiting room.

In here a spotted a table that had a coffee maker, and tidy stacks of Styrofoam cups. I helped myself to a cup and then poured the steaming coffee into it. I walked back along the length of the hall, while taking small sips of my coffee. I must have finished half of my cup before I even thought about returning to the room. Bradin's aunt Ava had awoken and was now standing in the back of the room, staring out the window. When I stepped into the room, She turned and faced me . She walked over and embraced me, just like mother and daughter would. We just stood there for a min, just hugging, before She asked my name.

"Becky" I told her.

"thank you for saving bradin's life" "He means so much to us" She said and She threw a glance at Johnny.

I stared at bradin in the bed. "what could be wrong with a boy who looked so perfect ? "

"what's wrong with him" I asked after a moment of silence,

"we're not really sure " replied Johnny who got up from the chair.


	3. a new awakening

**Recap:**

I stared at Bradin in the bed. "what could be wrong with a boy who looked so perfect ? "

"what's wrong with him" I asked after a moment of silence,

"we're not really sure " replied Johnny who got up from the chair.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"It has something to do with blood cell production, and sugar levels" came aunt Ava 's reply.

I wasn't really sure how such things could effect him, but I dared not question it. I sat back in the chair and looked at him. Man was He gorgeous, just the way his hair swayed and his skin the perfect color of sand. I picked up his hand and stroked it peacefully. Time passed slowly, I would start thinking about things , and then come back to reality. I had to leave at eight to go baby-sit my cousins , but I wanted to spend every waking moment with my prince. My hand and his were inseparable as I stroked his delicate fingers in mine. His head shook a little but I disregarded it as normal, so I went back to day dreaming. I bent my head and pressed my lips against the back side of his hand. I turned my head at the sound and was looking up into his eyes…

"oh" I gasped, thinking for a moment. "why didn't you say something?"

Johnny and Ava who had been watching from a corner now laughed at my surprise.

"Did you stay here all night" Bradin asked registering my outfit.

"yes" came my reply.

The last thing I remember is you leading me out to get fresh air" Bradin said a t last.

"well, umm.. " I said "you didn't look like you were feeling well" "Erika and I got you down to Mona's sandbar about 10 minutes later"

" I'm sorry this had to happen to you" said Bradin "although I'm not sure we met properly last night"

"not really" I smiled , remembering .


	4. the diagnosis of

" I'm sorry this had to happen to you" said Bradin "although I'm not sure we met properly last night"

"not really" I smiled , remembering .

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Johnny and Eva taking their cue from Bradin moved out into the hall and shut the door. Bradin moved himself over on the bed and patted the side so that I could climb up. I pulled down my skirt so I wasn't flashing anyone, and straightened my blouse. I climbed up and snuggled into the crook of his arm, trying to avoid the iv line in his arm. I put my head on his shoulder, and He lightly kissed my forehead. I lifted my head and our lips met, and his lips were perfect. Apart from being stunningly beautiful to look at they were the softest I'd ever kissed. My hands went roaming through his gorgeously unkempt hair. Our make out session increased, and the heat of passion took over. A few minutes passed , and we broke apart gasping for air. I put my head back onto his shoulder and we both fell asleep, in this position. I heard voices outside the door and I turned my head to the sound. I figured the sound had just come from someone in the next room. The door still being shut , I rested my hand on bradin's chest, to wake him up. I looked at him and whispered,

"I think there is someone outside with your aunt and umm.. Johnny "

"really " He asked "who else knows I'm here?"

" I'm not sure" I started, and for a second I thought back to last night. "Erika , but that's about it"

We froze for a second when the footsteps returned, and then the voices started again clear as day.

There was a male voice I didn't recognize, mixed with that of Johnny and Ava.

" I have some news concerning Bradin" "which one of you is the boy's legal guardian" said the voice.

Hearing this I knew it was the doctor, but I didn't want to speak up. I turned and looked at Bradin, who looked at me , and shrugged.

" I am " came aunt Ava' s voice .

" I have to inform you ," said the voice . " we have found some interesting , test results from your son" the doctor said matter of factly. "we have found that these results point to a type of acute… "

His last word was so inaudible that Bradin and I didn't hear it. My eyes started to water, but I didn't want to cry in front of him. I turned my head and buried it in bradin's shoulder and cried not caring anymore.

"why ?" I asked him through tears.

"why what?" He asked me

"why did it have to be this way?"


	5. to leave behind

His last word was so inaudible that Bradin and I didn't hear it. My eyes started to water, but I didn't want to cry in front of him. I turned my head and buried it in bradin's shoulder and cried not caring anymore.

"why ?" I asked him through tears.

"why what?" He asked me

"why did it have to be this way?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I looked over at the couch , and my crying had awoken his little sister. I was amazed how much She looked like Bradin. Her hair reminded me of Bradin, it was perfectly unkempt, which made her very pretty. She had eyes the color of the ocean , and I remembered her name was Nikki. I had only met her a few times, but She went to my school. She looked like She had come here fast last night , based on what She was wearing. She looked kinda out of place , She wore a large tee-shirt over a pair of jean shorts that came down to her knees. I smiled at her , and She smiled back. She was definitely still tired , and her eyes would close for a minute or two between stifled yawns.

"good morning " I said , and She looked up at me.

"why were you crying?" She asked politely.

" I was just scared for Bradin, that's all." I stated solemnly.

" I cried last night " She informed me, "when we found out Bradin was in the hospital"

I got down off the bed and straightened my outfit, so that I looked better. Bradin's sister Nikki hopped up on the bed where I had been and He wrapped her in an embrace. He looked like a protective older brother, unlike mine. My watch read 7:09 and my mom said She'd be here at 7:15. I didn't care. I told Bradin I had to go , I kissed him once on the cheek and told him I'd be back. On my way out the door I asked if there was anything He wanted. He smiled and shook his head. I smiled and disappeared out of the doorway. I walked through the waiting room, here I found Ava and Johnny . Ava looked like She'd been crying, and there was a moist spot on the shoulder oh Johnny's shirt. I wanted to know what She knew but I didn't think now was the time to ask. I thanked them for everything they had done for me. I told them I would return later and asked if there was anything I could get them. They both smiled and shook their heads. I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator was playing really corny music that I couldn't stand. It was almost like a prison for six stories. When I finally got off it I wanted to move.

"oww" I said turning to face the person I had run into.

" becky" came my mothers voice.

"mom" I replied


	6. drugged

recap:

* * *

"oww" I said turning to face the person I had run into.

" becky" came my mothers voice.

"mom" I replied

* * *

She walked me out to the car. We sat in silence before She turned and faced me .

"did you do drugs with him last night?"

"what?" "mom, no! He did not do drugs"

"isn't that why He's here?" She asked me.

"no.. He wasn't using drugs"

"good" She sighed and turned back to face straight ahead.

Most of the ride I stared out the window. I could not believe that my parents thought He was

a drug user. My mom had put clothes in the back for me to change into . We stopped at my aunts house and I hopped in the back of the car and changed into my jeans and a red tank top that my mom had packed. She handed me my cell phone and told me to call when I was done.

I slowly walked up the steps and was greeted by my little cousins. I'm not too big a fan of these baby sitting jobs I get from my aunt but my little cousins are sometimes fun. Two hours later I was walking out the door with 45 bucks in my pocket. I picked up my phone to call my mom when it started ringing in my hand. The phone identified the caller as Erika. I was unsure of why She'd be calling.

Erika's voice came through the phone, as if I was hearing last night.

"hey girl, did you get home from the hospital all right?

"Yea" I told her

"How is He?"

I wasn't sure what to say but I finally decided to say the truth.. Was it worth it to tell other people?

"He's got some sort of disease" I responded at last

"What?" She asked

"He's got a life threatening disease" I said again for clarification

" I didn't think it was that bad." She said after a moment of silence.


	7. vibrate

"What?" She asked

"He's got a life threatening disease" I said again for clarification

" I didn't think it was that bad." She said after a moment of silence.

"I'll go back with you, if you'd like?" I told her.

"sure " She replied "where are you?"

I told her my cousins address , and She said She'd be here in 10 minutes. So I called my mom and told her where I was going. Erika picked me up and we headed up past the cliffs, and up to the hospital. When we got there we checked in, and the we went in and found his room. It didn't look like the same room it was this morning, it looked like someone had tried to decorate haphazardly. There were cards from friends on the blinds and a poster that looked like it had been hand drawn by bradin's little brother. There were a few flowers in a clump in the corner, but they were pretty none the less.

Bradin was sitting up and talking animatedly to jay, about surf boards and trials and weather conditions. Neither guys noticed us standing in the doorway. We must have stood there a full minute before jay registered us standing at the door. Jay being nice and friendly waved to us as we entered. Bradin's eyes lit up as I entered. Erika needing no coaxing went straight over to jay and kissed him. I walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Bradin on the cheek. I just felt as though I couldn't kiss him until we were alone. I smiled and He asked where I'd gone, having noticed the change in my outfit.

"baby-sitting" I told him

"really? " He asked bemused

"yea" "that's how I make my money" I stated flatly

We sat in silence for a moment before Erika came over to see how Bradin was doing. They talked for a minute while I looked out the window. When their conversation ended Erika pulled jay out into the hallway. I was pretty sure they're make out session took place in the waiting room. I quietly closed the door, and hopped up on the bed. Bradin was ready to take me on. Our mouths found what they were after right away. Our tongues explored the little cracks and crevices of each other's mouths. The tingling sensations made my head spin ,it just felt right. Someone above was really looking down upon me right now, and giving me my wish.

Our make out session intensified , to the point where the room itself was almost steaming. It would have continued if my cell phone had not gone off. At first I didn't realize that it had gone off cause I set it on vibrate. The vibrating just felt so good I let it ring, a couple times, I didn't care who was calling.


	8. The phone call

Recap:

It would have continued if my cell phone had not gone off. At first I didn't realize that it had gone off cause I set it on vibrate. The vibrating just felt so good I let it ring, a couple times, I didn't care who was calling.

Finally when it got annoying , I flipped it up to see who was calling. My brother's name and number appeared on the screen, I froze. I crawled off of Bradin , and walked over to the window. I dialed my brothers number, and waited. When his voice answered the phone , I wasn't sure of what to say.

"David" I said "you called?"

"yea" we have a problem" came his response.

"your kidding" "right?" I chided

"no" "this is real" He stated

"what happened ?" I asked

"I just walked through the door when I saw it"

"what did you see , David ?" I asked .

"blood droplets" He responded solemnly.

"was it the dog again?" I questioned.

"no… "it was dad" came his reply.

" Oh no" , "I'm coming straight home as soon as I can get a ride"

I close my phone after ending the call with my brother. I turned and faced the bed, and stepped closer to Bradin. I kissed Bradin before telling him I had to go. I told him I'd return soon if not within the same day or so.


	9. a stroll down memory lane

. I kissed Bradin before telling him I had to go. I told him I'd return soon if not within the same day or so.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I walked past jay and Erika , holding hands and walking back to Bradin's room. I climbed into an elevator, and pressed the down button. The doors close blocking me from view, but I wished I was still sitting in that room kissing Bradin. I called my mother the second I got to the lobby, I decided to wait inside. She said She'd grab me as soon as possible , which in her case meant 15 minutes.

I recollected on everything that had happened in the past couple days. My mind was still spinning after kissing Bradin. I tried to think back to when I had first met Bradin. I was flooded with memories of things I had forgotten.

_We were in the 7th grade. I always sat behind him, it was just a nice seat. I always thought He was not very bright, but that's just me. I remember the first time He talked to me._

_We were doing pre algebra warm ups. He turned around in his seat, and smiled at me . I knew He was going to ask me something important. I was looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, then He spoke:_

"_can I borrow your calculator?" _

" _sure." I agreed disapointed _

" _thanks" He replied as I handed it to him. _

_Our hands connected mid air , but only for a second. That was the only time we spoke all of 7th grade._

_Once in 9th grade He bumped into me in the hall. He apologized but continued on his way, He needed to get to class. I couldn't help but love the way He smiled_.

I'd seen him, in the lunch court a few times, always surrounded by girls. I'd never approached him in front of other people. We were in different social classes, and we didn't have any of the same friends. I'd seen him around, but i was always to shy to do anything abut it.

Just as all these memories popped into my head I saw my mother pull up, so I went out to meet her.

She looked upset but I didn't say anything. We drove in silence all the way home.


	10. mugged

Recap:

Just as all these memories popped into my head I saw my mother pull up, so I went out to meet her.

She looked upset but I didn't say anything. We drove in silence all the way home.

Once at the house, I hopped up and ran up the front steps. Through the door, and into the house, and that's when I noticed it . Our carpet was an off white tan color, but the droplets of blood were very visible. I followed the line of drops into the hallways and towards my parents room. There in the middle of the room was a puddle of blood. Some of it was smeared in various places, as in the outline of a person had lain near it. I could here my brother in the room, whispering. I wanted to know where my father was, I was really scared.

My eyes went up to the bed. My brother was sitting on the corner of the bed, and my dad was asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief to know that my father was still here. I looked closer at my dad , and noticed He had a bandage on his arm the size of a large pillow. The blood had soaked through and made the bandage look pink. My brother didn't notice me until I walked over to him. His eyes came up to rest on mine, and He almost smiled. He quietly proceeded to lead me from the room, and closed the door behind him. We all sat in the living room, there was silence for a few minutes. Then my brother spoke:

" I'm glad I came home from Alex's house early."

" do you know what happened?" my mother asked.

"not a bit mom" David replied. "the only thing dad would tell me, when I bandaged his arm was that they were big guys and that He was alone."

"oh no" I gasped. I could not believe that my father had been jumped. Maybe He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"did they get his wallet?" I asked suspiciously.

" yea" David said

" we can still find them ?" "right" I asked

" we really hope so sweetheart" my mother said soothingly.


	11. Nancy Drew Girl Detective

" we can still find them ?" "right" I asked

" we really hope so sweetheart" my mother said soothingly.

My mother waited until my father woke up, then bundled him up and took him to the emergency room. My brother called the police, and waited for a response. I sat around and carefully picked out my outfit, and waited till tomorrow when I could see Bradin again. I got hungry so I found my way to the kitchen and ate leftovers from the fridge. I didn't care what I was eating as long as I was eating. I felt like being active , and my brother was waiting for the police, so I decided to go out. Tonight was the night, in light of recent events I wanted to be a detective to figure out what happened.

As a little kid I grew up reading Nancy Drew mystery novels. I always wanted to be just like her. Now was my chance. I threw a notebook and pencil into my backpack, and I found a flashlight. I also threw some tape, and a magnifying glass. I had everything I might need. Just to be on the safe side I tucked my cell phone into my pocket. I hurried off to find a warm sweatshirt and I was finally on my way.

The sun was just setting as I stepped over the threshold of my house. I looked down and noticed a small droplet of blood on the brick path. "maybe there's a trail?" I thought to myself. I turned on my flashlight and aimed it at the ground, and picked my way through the yard. Every few steps I'd find a drip and I'd mark down where it was in my notebook. When I got to the sidewalk the droplets stopped. This intrigued me even more. Was the mugger in a car somewhere?

I pulled out the magnifying glass and searched all over the street. All I came up with was a handful of red paint shavings. I had no idea what this would lead to. This just wasn't adding up, a mugger and my father and some red paint chips. Maybe the car that had the mugger in it was losing these paint flecks. Maybe I thought "there are more of these paint flecks to direct me where to go".

I noticed another few flecks a little down the road. I walked slowly down the street aiming my flashlight on the trail of paint flecks I had found. The flecks went on for blocks when finally they started to become less and less. I would stop every couple hundred yards and examine piles of flakes. Finally I noticed the turned a corner and stopped.

I crouched down to see which direction they had gone in. when I stood back up I was face to face with a red Toyota pickup truck with the paint falling off. This was the truck I'd been looking for.


	12. bullets

I crouched down to see which direction they had gone in. when I stood back up I was face to face with a red Toyota pickup truck with the paint falling off. This was the truck I'd been looking for.

This was the assailants truck I knew it was. I pulled out my notebook, and wrote down the trucks license plate number. C139K80 .

I did some snooping, and looked in the window , and saw a brown paper bag on the passenger seat. I wanted to know what was in it but I was to short. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around. Here I was facing a gruff , scary unshaven man in his forties. He stood about 5'10 and was starting to go bald. He looked drunk and He was holding a rifle pointed at me.

"I'm sorry " I said carefully backing away.

He cocked the gun. The sound scared me.

"no" I cried but it was too late. I heard the crack of the gun and fell to my knees. The man being drunk , had misfired, and had hit my leg. My right leg had taken the bullet , right below the kneecap. My blood created a pool where I lay sprawled on the sidewalk .

The man came towards me but couldn't see me on the sidewalk. He moved towards the truck, climbed in and drove off. I had nothing to cling too, I could feel the pain in waves. My hand shaking considerably dug through my pocket to find my cell phone. My hand clasped tightly around it and pulled it out, I held it awkwardly to my ear. I dialed carefully so didn't drop the phone. The phone rang once before my brother David answered.

"David" I gasped .."please help"

"where are you?" He asked

" I found the guy who mugged dad" I said with satisfaction, before wincing in pain. "He lives a few blocks from our house." I was starting to fade out … " listen to me David, He had a gun, and He shot me. "

" oh god no" said David.

" David " I said. "I don't want to die"


	13. a head above water

" oh god no" said David.

" David " I said. "I don't want to die"

"how can I find you?" He asked.

"I'm on the corner of our block , and ummm…. Garrett" my response was stuttered.

"I'm coming" David replied.

"thanks David" I remembered saying before the battery on my cell phone went out.

I heard an ambulance in the distance but it sounded like it would never get here. All the sudden there were lights and people everywhere, I could not tell who though. My vision was slightly altered and I was incapable of saying much.

I don't remember much about the rest of that night. All that I do remember is a pair of strong hands and needles. After that I lost consciousness, and did not regain it until the fallowing morning.

* * *

_I saw Bradin walking towards me , and we were on the beach. We were happy and healthy and we had each other. All of the sudden there was a flash of light and the waves swallowed Bradin and I. I could not find Bradin anywhere and we were drifting apart and I cried because I thought I had lost him forever_. _The waves swallowed us up and I felt I would never be happy again.

* * *

_

When I awoke , I could have sworn I was still living a nightmare. I was blinded by pain and not noticed that I was propped up in a hospital bed. My leg had been seriously damaged by the bullet, shot at me last night.

I sort of passed out and didn't remember much. My right leg now encased in a full leg cast from my hip to my toes. The plaster was itchy and I all I wanted to do was scratch my leg. It was also bent in such a position, and hung up by a sling. The plaster was white so I could still turn it into a masterpiece. This thought brightened my spirits, more then anything else that day.


	14. sleeping beauty

I sort of passed out and didn't remember much. My right leg now encased in a full leg cast from my hip to my toes. The plaster was itchy and I all I wanted to do was scratch my leg. It was also bent in such a position, and hung up by a sling. The plaster was white so I could still turn it into a masterpiece. This thought brightened my spirits, more then anything else that day.

Erika came and visited me first thing that morning and boy was I glad to see her. We talked for about a half hour before the cops needed me for details. I showed them the license plate number I had written down and what kind of a car it was , and what the man looked like. They were happy with all of the information I provided and were sorry about me getting hurt on the job. Now although I could not stand on my leg I was able to move around a bit. I would sit in the chair by the window, and daydream a little. During day number two Bradin's aunt Ava had come and visited with me. She was very nice to talk to. She didn't want Bradin to know the circumstances under which I had hurt my leg. As She figured it might upset him terribly, which wasn't good for his condition.

"what does He have?" I asked , excited that I might know at last.

"well…" She stated, almost hesitant to tell me.

" He has Acute Leukemia" She flatly stated , as though I should have known all along.

"what… " "no, not Bradin… He really doesn't have cancer"

" no Becky…" what you have to understand is that He does have cancer" She paused .

"and that his future is in danger." She added as an afterthought.

" really?" how fast is it spreading?" I asked in complete shock.

By the third day I was tired of the hospital. I was told that I could be released by mid-afternoon if I mastered getting around on my crutches. The crutches were very entertaining to use for the first part of the day. I would wobble and shake and fall onto the bed, and then laugh at myself for being so stupid. But by early evening I was mobile enough to go home. Before I went home though I wanted to see Bradin, so I had my mom wait downstairs, and I said I'd be back in a minute. I wasn't sure what to expect, Bradin had not heard about my accident. I swaggered down the halls on my crutches, which didn't look out of place at a hospital. I was sure He wouldn't like me now that I was handicapped. I stopped as I neared bradin's room, what would He think?

I opened the door with one arm and gracefully maneuvered into his room. His aunt Ava had briefed me to say I had tripped over my brothers skateboard. Yea, right… this would never happen to me.

Today being Thursday, my mom wanted me to go to school tomorrow and pick up my work. She didn't want me to go back to school, until I got better on my crutches. As much as I wanted to see my friends I didn't really want to face the girls that saw me with Bradin on Saturday night. After I quietly said goodbye to Bradin, took one glance over my shoulder and left the room, slowly. When I got to the elevator , I could not but help think about Bradin. My mother was standing in the lobby to sign me out. The only sound on the car ride home was and old Beatles song playing on the radio.

When we got home, my mother told me to lie on the couch and prop my foot up.

"doctors orders" She said.

I obeyed. This was the life, I could not believe my luck. Although my leg hurt badly, it was worth it to have people wait on me. For the rest of the evening I was treated like royalty, which for once was great. My mother even brought me dinner on a tray to eat on the couch, which until now had been forbidden.


	15. the wrong side of the tracks

I obeyed. This was the life, I could not believe my luck. Although my leg hurt badly, it was worth it to have people wait on me. For the rest of the evening I was treated like royalty, which for once was great. My mother even brought me dinner on a tray to eat on the couch, which until now had been forbidden.

After dinner, my mother helped me off the couch, and into my room.

Here my mother turned down my bed and had set out a pair pf pajamas. I shooed her out so I could get changed and into bed. I got out of my clothes for the day and into my pajamas with little difficulty, although the cast almost didn't fit through the leg of the pants. I hobbled to the bathroom where upon I washed my face for the first time in 4 or 6 days. I brushed my teeth while balancing on one crutch, my balance was alright, someday I might even be circus performer, although I doubted it. I made sure that the reading light by my bed was on, and then turned off the overhead light. My reading glow cast an eerie light on the surrounding room. I half crawled half tugged my cast under the covers. After 15 minutes of getting comfortable I finally turned out the light.

_**Here I was standing on a beach, looking out over the clear blue water. I didn't have a cast, and I wiggled my toes into the warm sand. I looked up and Bradin was walking towards me. My head was spinning, He got closer, and closer. There was steam, and his lips were on mine. Nothing in the world mattered more. … **_

_**We were together…. The world revolved…**_

I awoke and was back on my feet. My mom had put out an outfit for today just to make it a little easier for me. It was a nice thought but She has n o fashion sense. I balance myself precariously on one crutch while I found new clothing to support my fashion needs. By the time I got out to the breakfast table the clock read 10:42 . My mom wanted to go down to the high school and have me pick up my work. Breakfast was good but , I could do with out so much bacon. Now as we all know playa Linda high school is not the place to be, especially when every girl in school thinks you had something to do with the disappearance of Bradin westerly. So here I was standing in the front office getting stares from every girl passing the halls. The ladies in the office were so sorry about what had happened to me. During third passing period I made it to my government class to stop by and say hi while obtaining all of the needed work for two weeks. Every girl in government, turned and faced the door upon my arrival and I got stares all around except for Erika who was quietly sitting in the front row. She smiled at me and I returned it, I knew She was on my side for once.


	16. the treasure trail

After this embarrassing time at the school, my mother drove me over to see Bradin. Now having planned ahead, I knew this time He' d be awake.

My mom pulled up in the visitor parking lot and said She had to do errands, but She call me when done.

I headed off to find room 772. When I arrived it was 12:08, and Bradin had just been served lunch. He saw me the second I walked in and his smile widened. His aunt Ava motion me over, once I got through the doorway. Bradin went back to trying to unwrap his flash frozen reheated pile of plastic looking food.

Ava motioned that I sit down, and She told me to go over in my head what I wanted to say.

She warned me in a whisper what I was supposed to say. I knew the routine, I was to say " I tripped over my brother skateboard. End of discussion.

Bradin, who obviously wanted to pay more attention to me then to his lunch looked over at us. His aunt Ava thought it best to leave us alone. And I was glad She did. I hobbled over and closed the door so that nobody walked in on us. It took a little maneuvering to get over to bradin's side of the bed. I finally pulled myself up and stratled him letting my cast prop up on the side.

Not only did I want more out of Bradin then He knew of, but I was determined to show him.

Our mouths found utter bliss when our lips touched, and my hands roamed. I love the little hospital gowns, they just fit so well. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for. His gown was off before I had time to kiss his midsection. He still had the covers over the lower half of his body but I didn't mind. I ran my hands along his gorgeously defined pecks , and slung my arms around his neck. I stripped off my shirt , exposing my bra, and let him continue at his own risk..

I kissed a line down his treasure trail. Near the end , I found the beginning of a relationship. Jay apparently knew this was coming and had left a tiny square package in the drawer next to the hospital bed. The better protected, the happier the relationship, He decided. The mind numbing ecstasy upon the feel of Bradin inside me was enough to make any girls head spin. 25 minutes later, after all of our clothes had been retrieved and put back on the right way, did I tell Bradin about how my leg came to be in a cast. I couldn't lie to Bradin so I told him the truth, and warned him about what his aunt had told me. He promised not to say a word.

We talked for a while just about school and what not until aunt Ava returned with a female nurse and together they shooed me out. I waited just a minute or two in the lobby before my mother called.

The car ride home was the usual quiet un scenic ride, but I didn't care.

How was I supposed to know that guys found women with casts sexy.


	17. The vision of the wave

Upon my arrival at home was the same routine as the following day, although I had my government book to read instead. The worksheets were easy so I wasn't worried about what I understood. I was considerably curious about Bradin though. When I had left his aunt was discussing something with He nurse and I was worried about bradin's health. He did look a little paler, when I was there last, at least I got what I always wanted from him. Maybe there was something I could do for him. Bone marrow, bone marrow… I though. Maybe I could be a bone marrow donor. I knew this wouldn't work, and there was like a 1 and 10000 chance that I was the right match. I went to bed dreaming of Bradin, and in my dream we were sitting on the rocks in the little alcove near my house staring at the stars. Everything was perfect I didn't want to wake up. It was like heaven.

The following morning I woke with a start. The sun was making a high arch on my bedroom wall. I was not sure how long the sun had been up. My alarm clock had fallen off my dresser. I stumbled into the bathroom to find that my wall clock said 12:15. "Damn " I won't have time to work and see him today.

Another day passed me by in session of the first one. It was the same routine. I'd prop my leg on the couch and do my school work then read for a half hour then eat dinner then bed. The next night I had a similar dream about Bradin. Although in this dream, we were discussing our futures, and I said

" _I want to help people" I said, and the sound of my voice echoed._

" _I wish I could help people too" He admitted_

" _why can't you ?" I asked alarmed._

" _cause I'm dead…" _

_And with that a large wave crashed over the rock, and when the tide receded there was just me sitting on the rock. _

I popped up in bed. Tears were streaming down my face and I could not contain them. I went to the bathroom and tried to reassess my dream. I was determined not to let Bradin die. The clock on the wall read 4:28 . I cried for a long time before dragging myself back to bed. Although I didn't dare sleep. Images kept flooding through my head, but I pushed them away. Just as the sun was rising I sank into a light sleep.

My mother came in at 9:00 She told me it wasn't good to sleep late. I agreed. I finished my work in record time and asked if I could go see Bradin. My mother sensing some urgency agreed.

The drive took ten minutes. Those were the longest ten minutes of my life. My mother dropped me off and I pushed off faster on my crutches. The door to room 772 was open. I stopped mid doorway, and my jaw dropped in utter shock , Bradin's bed was gone. Aunt Ava was pacing in a circle , I knocked on the door, and She looked up. She came over and greeted me before helping me into a chair.

"where's Bradin?" I asked

" in his second bone marrow surgery." She replied without hesitation.


	18. tears for fears

**I slumped in my chair. I didn't want to think about him. I also did not feel like crying in front of bradin's aunt. I put my head down and tried to think. Every few minutes I would look up at the clock, and sigh. i got up a few times and would waddle over to the window, and stare out over Pala Linda.**

**The world revolved, as I quietly waited, it felt like forever. finally there were footsteps in the hall. Two nurses pushed in a raised gurney, on which bradin lay. His gorgeous midsetion was uncovered and a bandage carelessly draped around it. The very midsection I had kissed two days before.**

**A small tube was snaked along one side of his abdomen, and it was yellow with fluid. it was pressed against his sand colored flesh , and almost blended in. The nurse plugged in the various monitors and left silently. He wasn't awake and I was sure he would not wake up for a long time. Bradin's aunt ava left to get a cup of coffee, leaving me alone with bradin. I talked to him although I knew he probally couldn't hear me. I told him of my dream, and how I loved him, and how I didn't want him to die.**

**There was nobody around to see me, so I lost it. I silently shead tears , for bradin. When I finished crying, I dabbed my eyes with a tissue from him nightstand. I stayed as long as I dared, then kissed his hand and manuvered to the door. Over my shoulder I looked at the sleeping bradin, and was worried what his future might hold.**

**I called my mom and waited in the lobby. It took a while for my mom to arrive, so I stared at all the people leaving the hospital with smiles and friends. It made me realize how nice it would be to walk out that door hand in hand with my bradin.**

**She came and we drove home, and the only sound that could be heard was the radio playing softly. The roads passed in sucession and I could no longer wonder what might happen with my life if bradin was not in it. we turned up our street and noticed that there was a cop car parked in front. I got out of the car, and pulled myself up the front walk. I stopped at the door, and balanced on one crutch and slowly opened the door. **

**my father was sitting on the couch, next to some intimidating police officers.**


	19. human again

**He was discussing what they were going to do to the man they had arrested. they had taken him into custody last night. They were returning my dads wallet. They had also come to apologize all the damage this man had done to our family. When the saw me, the conversation stopped. One of the police officers offered to help me to the couch, and he was cute so I said "yes".**

**Once I was settled the conversation resumed. One of the police officers wondered if I'd like to come give testimony at this mans trial. I wasn't sure, but I said "alright" to please my parents. Everybody wanted to see this man behind bars, and if I could do that I would. It was early evening when the officers left, and they both left well wishing cards for me on the table. I waddled into my room, and took a nap on my bed. I was still having nightmares of Bradin, but I was feeling better after having visited him this morning. Just as I was waking up from my nap, the phone rang. I answered half awake, and it turns out it was Erika. **

"**hey" I answered.**

" **Becky" Is that you.. "**

"**yes" I answered. "what's up Erika? " I asked **

" **have you seen Bradin lately?" She asked almost worriedly.**

" **yea… " I stuttered.." I saw him this morning" I replied **

" **Is He okay?" She wanted to know.**

" **He's alright" I tried to think fast **

" **He had a surgery this morning." He was asleep when I left." came my reply.**

" **I'll pick you up tomorrow, we should go see him when He's awake. " She told me.**

" **that's great " I replied "thanks."**

" **I'll grab you the second I get out of school" She said. **

" **I'll wait for you at 2:15 then…" I replied.**

" **alright" She laughed.**

" **bye" I said. **

"**bye Becky" She responded.**

**Dinner was quiet and nobody really talked. My brother was happy that dads wallet had been found. He kept smiling at me knowing it was I that had helped all the pieces fit together. In his mind I was hero. After dinner I got a trash bag and some duct tape, and wrapped my leg up and took a bath with my leg over the side of the tub. I finally felt clean, for once. After my bath I stood in front of the mirror, and dried my hair with a towel. I still had Bradin on my mind, I couldn't help but think of him. I knew He was my perfect prince charming, and even the thought of him dying , was one I couldn't bare. **


	20. The morning after

**I finished drying my hair, and stepped away from the mirror. I pulled a pair of pajamas on and made my way to my bed. Once asleep I dreamt lightly and thought of nothing. I awoke in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. I was not thinking about Bradin but about myself. Why? **

**I could not go back to sleep. Something was keeping me from sleeping. I settled into my bed, but couldn't will myself to close my eyes. Something was wrong, or felt wrong, but I couldn't place what it was. I turned over and counted to 100, but even that didn't work. Near daybreak I finally fell asleep. I dreamt that I was in the park, and I was pushing my daughter on a swing. She was asking me about her father, and I couldn't tell her He was deceased. **

**I awoke. The phone was ringing. I stumbled from my bed, grabbing at my crutches as I tumbled to the floor. **

"**oww'' I mumbled. **

**My mother had answered the phone in the few minutes that it took me to pick myself off the floor. She came into my room, as I was fixing my bed. **

"**that was Erika, She was making sure you remembered about going out later on" **

"**yea" I said… "thanks mom" **

" **anytime. " now get up, so we can work on math." She said as She left the room.**

**I balanced myself on one crutch as I tidied my room, and got dressed for the afternoons adventure. The clock read 12:10. I joined my mom in the living room, and we studied calculus, which She barely understood. My mother had made me , hot and sour soup for lunch. I also made lemonade to drink as well. I wrote an essay for humanities class, and was just about to finish my Spanish, when Erika arrived. I hobbled to get my hat, and glasses, cell phone, and wallet. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and slowly maneuvered to the door. Erika, helped me into her car, and we backed into the street.**


	21. lock of love

**We drove along in silence for a while before I started asking Erika about school. She told me that everyone missed me and that students stopped bothering to repeat rumors that they heard about Bradin and I . I was so thrilled that everything came into light. We were almost to the hospital, so we talked about various things or seeing Bradin, that kind of thing. When we finally arrived Erika parked and hopped out, and walked over to help me out of the car. As we were walking inside, Erika asked me if I wanted to ride in a wheelchair, up to the room. **

"**yes" I said.. "that be nice"**

**Erika grabbed a wheelchair, and helped me in although I didn't need help. She put the crutches in back, just in case I needed them. We went slow as not to disturb nurses or doctors or other patients. We took the elevator up to his level, and we both laughed at the stupid elevator music. Once off the elevator we headed down the hallway to his room. I propped open the door, and felt at ease that Bradin was perched in his bed , this time awake.**

**Erika pushed me real close to the bed, It was not the same Bradin I knew. The glint from his flawless skin looked demised, and there was a tube that fed air into his nose. He looked helpless, and much weaker then He was the other day. It looked as though his gorgeous blond hair was thinning. He was smiling broadly to greet my presence, and He looked ten times better in the radiant light of happiness. He leaned towards my wheel chair and I looked up into his water blue eyes, and our lips touched. His kiss, was more then breathtaking, It was although He was giving me all that He had. Bradin beckoned Erika closer so that She could embrace him. She lightly kissed the top of his head, and She stayed in his embrace for a moment. **

**While bradin was hugging Erika I noticed that a lock of his ever gorgeous blond hair, had fallen out and was resting on the pillow. I stole this chance, and I gingerly picked it up, and put it in my coat pocket. Bradin seemed to tire from just a few moments of exercise, so we sat down. He talked with us for a moment or two before mentioning that He was tired. I gazed upon him, as He closed his eyes, and the machines hummed.**


	22. A dimond is forever

**I stayed for a little while just sitting there in awe of how much things can change in the blink of an eye. Erika said She was going to walk to the cafeteria for a while, to give us some alone time. I thanked her for thinking of us. **

**I stroked bradin's forehead as He slept, and felt my uneasiness drift away. I held his hand in mine as I had the day He had come to the hospital. We were together again, I wished I could stay like this forever. I would periodically whisper how much I loved him, and what we would do when He got out. There was so much to be determined, like what our future would hold. I reminisced about what life had been like before Bradin. I slowly ran my had back and forth over his hand. Erika came back within the hour, so I had to go soon. Bradin opened his eyes in time to say good bye, and to kiss me of course. Erika had turned to wait by the door. Bradin stole a kiss on my cheek, then whispered:**

**"I'll always love you Becky" **

" **I'll always love you too Bradin" I replied**

" **becky" **

" **yes " I whispered**

" **if I don't live through this treatment… I want you to have this" **

**He reached over to the bedside table, and handed me a box. I carefully opened it to reveal and engagement Ring. I was speechless, I was trapped. I wanted to say yes, but what would my parents think.**

" **Bradin" I cooed " it's beautiful"**

" **It was my mothers" He replied, as a single tear dropped down his cheek.**

" **oh Bradin" I said , wiping the tear from his cheek.**

" **I'll treasure it till, you come home to wed me." I told him. **

" **really?" He asked**

" **of course" I responded.**

**His eyes lit up, with fireworks , that made me believe He would go through hell and back just to be with me. His cheeks turned pink, as I kissed him for believing in magic. Magic was in the air. Erika was still waiting by the door, so I turned to her, and told her I'd be out in a min. **

" **to hell with my parents" …. if they don't like him that's too bad… I thought to myself. **

**I started to roll away. The little box in my lap, made everything okay. Even when things weren't going well, I knew I could always look at the ring and remember that Bradin would marry me. **


	23. Baby makes three

**I slipped the ring onto my finger, it fit like a gem. Erika pushed me down the hall at a steady rate, avoiding my eyes. She seemed almost mad, but I bet there was something else troubling her.**

**Erika and I drove home in silence. She would glance every now and then at my finger, but didn't say anything. I was gripping the ring box in my left hand, to the point where my knuckles were turning white. We didn't say much the whole ride home. She probably knew more then She was telling at the moment.**

**Erika dropped me off at my house , walked me in and congratulated me out of earshot of my parents before leaving. I hid the ring box in my sock drawer, and I had the ring securely on my finger. I pulled the lock of hair, that I had taken from Bradin, I placed it between two pages of my diary. I maneuvered my way around the house and into the dining room, where I told my mother of the days encounter with Bradin. I forgot to mention the part where we kissed, or the part with the ring, but for the most part it was semi accurate.**

**I went to bed after a quiet dinner, and slept aimlessly. I dreamt of the ocean which made me happy. Just watching the surf, and hearing the ways. The next morning, I was sick to my stomach. I squirmed out of bed, and used one crutch to get to the bathroom. I vomited a few times, and thought maybe I'd eaten something bad. I had a bad feeling that food was not the case of my sickness. I lay sprawled out on the bathroom floor till 11:00, when the nausea subsided. My mother, had a worried look on her face when my nausea subsided. She didn't let on that something was wrong though. **

**I felt strange all day, very unusual things kept happening. I would have a food craving for something I didn't even like. I was in the shower, when all the sudden I started to crave macaroni and cheese. I hadn't had macaroni and cheese for years, not since I was a little girl. I didn't tell my mother though, about this craving. Another problem, was that I'd walk through the house and it smelled funny. I thought at first maybe it was me, but then it wasn't. **

**Before bed I snuck into the den. I got on the family computer and looked up ways to tell if you are pregnant. I read through a series of websites that confirmed my belief that I was pregnant. I had only once slept with Bradin, and we had used protection, how did this happen?**

**The next morning I awoke earlier then I usually do, and felt weak again. I got up and to the bathroom, without anyone hearing. I drank water from the tap and concealed the fact that I had vomited a couple times. I went back to bed, before my mother woke. **

**When my mother came in, I told her my arms were sore so we worked on my lessons in bed. I felt better and told mother that I was less sore at 2:00, so I had time to call Bradin.**

**What would I say to him?**


	24. The pregnency continues

Once I had the answer there was no turning back. The stick read positive. It was true; I was having Bradin's kid. How would I tell people? Who could I go to? Who would be there for me?

I knew this meant that I had to tell my mother, but what would she think of me for having done this. I slowly left the bathroom in a haze, there was no turning back. My brother was waiting for me, He bought some sodas for us later. I thanked him, and we drove home. During our quiet ride home, I looked out over the cliffs. The sun was setting and the water took on an orange glint. For once I was happy to be alive it was almost that gorgeous.

We arrived home, and saw my mother's car parked in the driveway. I hobbled into the house, and went straight to my room. I read my novel until my mother called me to dinner. I called her into my room, once inside I told her to close the door. I sat her down and briefly explained what had happened, and the positive pregnancy test. I told her it was with Bradin, and how we had to keep the child so that it could be the sole inheritance of Bradin if He were to pass away. She nodded curtly, but her eyes were filled with tears. I knew she was worried I had slept around, and now her beliefs were confirmed.

She held my hand as I cried after letting out all of my emotions. I kept telling her I was sorry, and how I thought Bradin was the one for me. She soothed my hair and kept telling me that I was a good girl and that I may have been mistaken at the time. She told me she would go out tomorrow to find remedies for morning sickness, because she had suffered terribly from that, and didn't want me to go through that as well. She told me she would have to discuss with my father about keeping the child, and that we should look into getting Bradin and I married.

The following g day I returned to visit Bradin, this time with my mother. My mother walked me up to bradin's room. We stopped just before the doorway, aunt Ava was sitting next to the bed talking to Bradin. My mother motioned me inside, and I moved slowly. I looked up, and Bradin saw me. He was wearing a ski cap, and it was pretty clear that He didn't have much hair underneath it. I hobbled over to Bradin, and his eyes noticed that the ring was still on my finger.

My mother was now talking quietly to Aunt Ava in a corner. I was sitting in a padded chair next to Bradin. Bradin and I exchanged kisses, and then we discussed our future. When Aunt Ava and my mother left the room, we spoke for real.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Becky" He told me.

"Bradin, I couldn't be happier." I informed him

"Knowing that this child is yours makes it perfect." I said with emphasis.

"Becky, what do we plan on naming the child?" He asked in a most curious tone.

"What do you think we should name the child? I responded, almost like daring him to name the child something awful. He thought about it a moment, then He smiled.

"Was that a dare?" He asked in a laugh.

I pulled a little pamphlet out of my pocket. In this pamphlet I had written all the names I liked. I handed it to Bradin, and He opened it up.

He read through it, and then brought his gaze back to meet mine.

"I like these but it's missing something…" He responded after a few moments.

"We should get a baby book."

Aunt Ava and my mother returned, and stepped quietly through the door. Aunt Ava's eyes had tears in them, as she knelt next to me.

She leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek.

"How do you feel?" She whispered to me

"Fine "I replied

"That's good" She admitted. "We'll do everything to help you through this" She stated as well.

"Thank you " I said with emphasis

"You and Bradin, must get married before the child is born" my mother said.

"Yes momma" I said, I tried to conceal a long awaited smile.

I went back to discussing names with Bradin as my mother and Ava talked in the corner. Bradin and I talked of life quietly, and I told him about my dream.

"Do you think it's a girl?" He asked me.

"I don't know, it would be nice to have a girl though" I whispered

Within the hour bradin's medication made him drowsy and He fell asleep. I kissed him before we left, and hoped to return soon. Ava informed us that He was having radiation on Tuesday and that I should call or come in to see him off to it, so He didn't feel so distraught about going.

Mom and I left, and it was an agonizing 15 minutes of silence on the ride home.

Once at home I went to lie on the couch. I flicked on the T.V and watched the news. I started to doze off as my mother made dinner.


	25. As long as we both shall live

**7 months later **

**I tried to stand still as Ava, put the last few pins into my wedding gown. **

"**Will it be ready by tomorrow" I asked uncertainly**

"**Of course it will "Ava replied without looking up.**

**We both knew that it had to be done for tomorrow. Whether or not it was done, I would wear it. **

**

* * *

****_Bradin had been out of the hospital for a few weeks, but He didn't go out much. It had taken a toll on his body, and He was still susceptible to illness. I would go to his house every day and we'd do work together, or cuddle or recite poetry to the baby. He loved to put his hand on my stomach and feel her kick. We'd listen to music and dance around, and kiss, and watch movies. We'd recite names to each other and then go into fits of laughter, over silly sounding names . Ava would sometimes sit with us by the fire, and make tiny baby clothes. It was the best couple months of my life. I had been to the doctor a few times to see the progress of my baby, but I hadn't told Bradin much of what I had learned. I had found that it was a girl; I was saving it for tonight._**

_**Our wedding was set for tomorrow. My mother and Ava and I had picked out private cliff overlooking a gorgeous beach, where we'd set up our alter. We had beautiful pale pink and purple flowers that had been weaved into the mesh of the alter making it look as though out of a fairy tale. **_

_**Bradin and I would take our vows and then head down to the beach and have our wedding party down there. We had tables set up with champagne and table cloths of lilac, and flowers at every turn. it was going to be a springtime wedding. Bradin had helped **_

**_

* * *

_**

**I could not sleep. I was getting married to the guy of my dreams. I wasn't sure how long He'd be around, but I knew we were doing the right thing. We are truly in love. Anything different then love, and I wouldn't have married him. **

**My mind settled into married life, and peaceful dreams of us watching our daughter grow up, flooded through my head.**

**I awoke to my mothers humming, and grandma making tea. This was the first day of the rest of my life. I got out of bed, and washed my face. I changed into jeans and a button down shirt. My mother drove me to the hair stylist, where I got out and went in. Two hours later I hopped back into the car. I pulled down the mirrored panel and looked at my gorgeous hair. Would Bradin like it? **

**We went the spa, to get our pedicures and manicures. My nails were a gorgeous shade of light pink. The back seat of our car, had tons of make-up in it.**

**Bradin was at a friend's house getting ready, and would meet us at the cliffs. Aunt Ava and my mother carefully proceeded to move stuff down the stairs and into the car. The car clock read 12:35 and the wedding was at 3:00. Ava was going to drop my mom and I off at the cliffs reception area, and go pick up the flowers for the alter and the brides maids, and grooms men.**

**I helped my mother place flowers on the tables and carefully set plates and candles and silverware. We created place cards, and worked on setting up the decadent napkins, and desert plates etc. We checked the tables and took pictures of everything, and talked about where people were going to sit. It was only a few hours away. I couldn't contain my excitement.**

**Once we had the place beautified, my mom and I swooped by bradin's house. The house was swarming with people. Grandmothers and grandfathers and cousins and bridesmaids, everybody was giving me well wishing. Aunt Ava led us up to her studio where they both helped me into my dress. There was pinching, and pulling, and pinning, and fixing and fussing, and smiling, and giggling, and laughter. When I was finally in it, it felt great. **

**My mother went out to the car and with the help of a few people brought in caseloads of make-up, which they attempted to put on me. When everybody had a turn fixing my make-up, and had finished I looked at myself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at me was beautiful. **

**The clock read 2:40, and I didn't want to be late to my own wedding. Everybody could feel the excitement. The atmosphere buzzed around my head, and I was floating on a cloud. MY mom and Aunt Ava drove me to the cliffs at lightning fast speed. Once there I slowly stepped from the car, and waited with the priest while the guests arrived. Bradin arrived, but I wasn't allowed to see him till I walked the aisle. I was so nervous. I was shaking with fear.**

**What if this wasn't for us?**

**What if he didn't like how I looked?**

**Was this the right thing to do?**

**Once everybody was seated the priest walked to the alter, and Bradin followed with Aunt Ava on his arm. Then the music for my entrance could be heard. I silently willed my feet to move. I was floating on a cloud, it was a heavenly feeling. **

**I stepped foreword and my mother's fathers arm found mine. I walked with a slow steady tread up to the alter, and I lifted my eyes to see Bradin before me. It was a sight to behold. He was so perfect there in his tuxedo that I could have cried. It was a fantasy to be marrying a wonderful man, who was perfect in every way shape, and form. My fantasy was reality. He was holding a beautiful assortment of flowers. My father stood back as bradin's hands received my own. **

**His hands were a Luke warm, and mine were freezing. Together I started to feel more at ease with his hands in mine. We were committing the rest of our lives to each other and I could not have done it without him. He was the essence of life as I knew it, and I wouldn't give him up without a fight. I knew that I was blessed to be having bradin's child, and that we'd be together as long as we both shall live.**

**Bradin's little sister was our ring bearer. When she ascended the aisle I knew it was now or never. **

"**Do you Rebecca Jamie Kimmel take Bradin Westerly to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

"**I do "I replied, and I slipped the ring I had chosen for him onto his finger.**

"**Do you Bradin westerly take Rebecca Jamie Kimmel to be your lawfully wedded wife? **

"**I do "came Bradin's voice. And he slipped the most gorgeous wedding ring onto my finger.**

"**You may now kiss the bride."**


	26. Epilouge

**Epilogue **

**Bradin and Becky lived happily ever after. Well at least for another year. Becky got a job working for aunt Ava, making dresses, for pregnant mothers. It paid well enough to support the family for a while. Becky had their Baby, which they named, Trinity. The first couple months were heaven on earth. Becky loved the feel of trinity's smooth skin as she played with her on the bed and Bradin loved to kiss his little daughter to remind him that life was worth living. Everyday he woke up with a smile, and he loved turning over and kissing his beautiful wife. **

**Trinity was small, for a baby, but was ultimately perfect. She had Bradin's ocean blue eyes, and blond hair, but the nose and tiny ears of her mother. She would look up with her gorgeous eyes and make soft gurgling sounds. She would sit for hours focusing her blue eyes on the world around her and taking in every little thing. Bradin and Trinity were inseparable; he always had her under an arm, or on a shoulder or in the backpack.**

**Bradin and Becky would take Trinity out to the park or to the beach. Bradin was there to hold her as she took her first steps, and rocked her till she fell asleep. He would sooth her by setting her on his stomach until she stopped crying.**

**Becky took her camera with her everywhere and got thousands of pictures that to her were priceless. Albums of baby pictures and Bradin popped up all over the house, as if come tomorrow he wasn't there. Ava would come over to gawk at how beautiful Trinity was and Bradin and Becky couldn't do anything but smile.**

**Becky's first birthday was a celebration for all. People came from near and far to attend. The party went on for hours and Becky got lots of pictures and well wishes from people. She took her camera and got great pictures which went into her album. The world was perfect. The sun was shining Trinity was Perfect nothing could go wrong.**

**Just two months later, Bradin's cancer returned. **

**Becky now sat beside her husband and her mother and mother in law, and cried that she may soon be a widow. Her fears came true on the last day of March. She paced back and forth as the doctors told her there was nothing they could do. Becky made the decision to bring trinity to see her dying father. **

**Trinity was brought to her fathers side, one last time, before he passed away. Her soft little cheeks and knowing eyes were set before Bradin as he kissed her. **

**Becky took a picture of him smiling as he kissed her, and her bright eyes staring into his. The next morning she was a widow. She put it in a photo album, next to a picture of them at Trinity's first birthday.**

**Years past and Trinity turned 5. Becky took her to visit Grandma Ava, and together they had tea. Later that after noon, Becky took Trinity to the park. She steadily pushed her back and forth on a swing, as she told her about her father.**


End file.
